jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Lillian
is a major character from Lady Jewelpet. A Petite Lady candidate seeking to become a lady in Jewel Land, Lillian is usually quiet, stoic, and indifferent around others as she focuses on her own ambition. She is the sister of Cayenne, who is in fact a prince candidate in the current. Biography Lillian is a Petite Lady candidate for Jewel Land, and seems to be the top candidate. She has a massive crush on Cayenne, and it was said that they were soulmates destined to be apart. However, it was later revealed that she is actually related to Cayenne, being her brother. Lillian is also very fond of Miura and develops a crush on him. Appearance Lillian has long, purplish-black hair. She has front bangs and she wears a yellow ribbon that contains a diamond shaped gem in the middle. Casually, she is seen wearing a white blouse underneath a black dress. On her collar, there is a purple butterfly that also has yellow/gold details. The black dress looks like a half-button up tank top, but then it spreads out, and it somewhat resembles a tutu. Under the tutu, there is a short black skirt. She wears black sandal heels with the same butterfly as the one on her collar on them. In her Lady form, her hair style is the same, and she wears a purple and white dress with yellow accents. Personality Refined and elegant, Lillian is often quiet around others. However, unlike Charon, Lillian is more mysterious and less shy. Lillian is also shown to be jealous of Momona and Cayenne's relationship, resulting her to be a little too blunt. She covers herself up at the beginning of the series, but later warms up to Momona and the girls. History Origins In a plot twist, Lillian is revealed to have been originally a doll that Lady Diana had owned, but forgot to take it when she had left Jewel Palace. This lead Luea into accepting a deal with Joker, in which if she can do his bidding then she can be happy. Luea used her magic to bring the doll to life and call her "Lillian", also inserting fake memories into Cayenne so she can be his brother. She was also illegally registered in the Jewel Palace Database by Luea, in hopes that she can fulfill Joker's plans. Gallery Official Artwork Chara 02.png Visual.jpg Anime Screenshots 3497c9e0.jpg|Lillian's eyecatch from episodes 1-36. neweyecatch2.png|Lillian's new eyecatch. tumblr_ngwuw5Md721ss8ecbo2_500.jpg|Lillian's other new eyecatch. 01 412 03.png|Lillian as she appears in the first episode. 05 429 01.png|Lillian & Luea. 10 607 08.png|Lillian looks at Momona's silly acting. 10 607 05.png|Momona & Lillian. realife.png|Lillian walking with Romeo. 10439381 319852838176358 1689423350092430690 n.jpg|Lillian without her headband. Lillian's Smile.jpg|Lillian smiles. Lilliandoll.png|Lillian as a doll. Lillian's worried 1.jpg|Lillian's worried. Lillian's happy 2.jpg|Lillian's half closed eyes. (Lillian's Normal Clothes).jpg|Lillian's normal clothing transformation. (Lillian's Formal Clothes).jpg|Lillian's different clothing transformation. 1 Lillian-Chan's samba clothes.jpg|Lillian's different clothing transformation. 2 Lillian's looking on her charm.jpg|Lillian looks at her charm. Lillian's spying.jpg|Spying Lillian. Lillian's Shocked.jpg|Lillian. Lillian's Eating.jpg|Lillian eating. Momona watching their relationship.jpg|Lillian & Cayenne. Lillian's Scared.jpg|Scared Lillian. Lillian's Flower.jpg|Lillian's flower. Lillian's eyes look scary.jpg|Doesn't this close-up scene remind you something? Lillian's worried.jpg|Lillian's worried. Lillian's Half Eyes Closed.jpg|Lillian after being brought to life by Luea. Lillian's Angry smile.jpg|Lillian. Child Lillian.jpg|Lillian as a little girl. Lillian and Lua.jpg|Lillian as shown after being revived. Lillian's Happy.jpg|Lillian. dianalueadoll.png|Diana and Luea with Lillian in her doll form in a photo in episode 41. Worried.png|Miura & Lillian. Lillian's Death.gif|Lillian dissolving in episode 43.(Animated) Don't Cry, Lillian-Chan.jpg|Lillian crying a little bit. Lillian talking.jpg|Lillian talking with Luea while writting. Lillian's happy 4.jpg|Lillian. Lillian's happy 3.jpg|Lillian giggles. Lillian's suprised 1.jpg|Lillian. Miura & Lillian.jpg|Miura hugs Lillian. Miura & Lillian 1.jpg|Miura & Lillian. Ljp-6.png|Miura and Lillian kisses. be859a3c62301ff29946ab4e155e4bba.jpg|Lilian holding a doll. vlcsnap-2015-03-22-11h56m45s64.png|Lilian had to say farewell to Luea...T_T tumblr_ng8adzQZ9b1s97so4o2_500.png|Lilian and Luea. 21p.jpg|Lilian & Luea in the opening of LJP. c7bdaba4.jpg|Asleep Lillian. 10888390_327128794146121_3746734781142501749_n.png|Lillian hugging Luea tightly. CrP9h15UsAAbYf7.jpg large.jpg|Lillian hugging Luea. Apron of Magic cards 11008821_362692440589756_7685248825060761424_n.jpg|Lillian as a maid. Trivia *Lillian's backstory is based on the fairy tale character Pinocchio: both are toys that became human. However, Pinocchio became human in the end of the story, while Lillian was human from the start of the show and not from her own will. * Lillian is the first major human character in the franchise to die, though she ressurects later. Before her, there was Fealina, more of a supporting character, from ''Jewelpet Twinkle''. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets